


Wake Me Up

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year older, another year wiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP challenge- Steve Rogers and Maria Hill. Day 27
> 
> On one of their birthdays - Set before they got engaged   
> And yes I know, the summary sucks because I couldn't think off anything else.

Steve had to admit waking up to Maria giving him a blowjob wasn't the worst way to wake up on a birthday. One more year older. Maria smiled at him as she crawled up to lay on his chest, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"How was that?" Maria asked him, laughing slightly as Steve tried to catch his breath.

"The best morning wake up call every," Steve told her before he pulled her down to kiss him softly on the lips. She pulled away slightly a smile on her lips.

"Happy birthday soldier," Maria said, smirking at him flirtatiously. Steve smiled back up at her, running his fingers through her soft but tangled hair.

"You looked beautiful in the morning," Steve commented.

"Hey," Maria said, slapping his chest playfully. "Don't try to change the subject... You're an old man now Steve," "Maria said and Steve just rolled his eyes before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Stop reminding me," Steve said and Maria smirked down at him.

"I'm not, everyone else will when you walk into the common floor though," Maria told him.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" Steve asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

"It's a good argument," Maria said back to him but her shook her head. "But we would have to get up at some point," Maria told him. "Tony has a big party to throw Steve, it's not like you turn 96 everyday... God I'm dating a 96 year old man." Maria joked and Steve just glared at her.

"Is this why you forced us to sleep here instead of sleeping at yours?" Steve asked. Maria smiled down at him and then kissed him on the lips.

"I guess we could stay in bed for a little while longer," Maria whispered and Steve broke into a big smile, pulling Maria down into a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Steve mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too," Maria mumbled back.

"Can you hear that?" Steve asked, pulling away from Maria's lips.

"Yep, 4th of July fireworks already going off," Maria said.

"This is going to be a long day," Steve said before rolling over to be on top of Maria.

"Here they are," Tony called out. "Finally. Have you too been having special birthday sex, because that's the best sex there is," Tony said as Steve and Maria walked out of the elevator.

"Oh god," Steve said quietly.

"Told you Tony had gone over board a little," Maria said with a smirk.

"A little?" Steve questioned. There were banners that had 'Happy 96th Birthday old man' on them. Clint stood on a ladder pinning up another banner that said 'Happy 4th of July," on it. There were decorations all around the room all blue, red and white. All the cups and plates where blue, red and white too.

"It's ironic that you, Captain America, was born on the 4th of July," Natasha said from where she was sat at the breakfast bar. "And that's America independence day as well," Natasha commented. Steve gave her a bitchy smirk which Nat just laughed at.

"Party starts at seven," Bruce informed the two as they sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Tony's invited the whole fucking city," Clint said, jumping down from the top step on the ladder onto the floor. "And I'm not kidding."

"I think it's going to fun," Thor said as he eat his breakfast.

"I don't think it will be," Steve said back to them all. Maria just gave him a painful nudge with his elbow and he flinched looking at her.

"Be nice Steve," Maria warned him.

At seven o'clock people started to drift into the common floor, Rhodey, Jane and Darcy and Coulson's team were included in the guest list. The music was loud and the drinks were strong. Fireworks and loud parties taking place all over the city.

"You think we could sneak off without being noticed?" Rhodey asked Maria as he came to stand next to her at the bar. Maria glanced over at him.

"Is that your way off trying to get me into bed, Colonel?" Maria playfully asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He laughed.  
"It was worth a try," Rhodey joked. "But seriously, I can't watch anymore of their dancing," Rhodey said and both soldiers looked over to the middle of the room were there was Darcy, Clint and Tony dancing to the loud music, way out a tune and all very drunk.

"Neither can I but I've got Jarvis live streaming this onto Youtube," Maria joked to Rhodey who laughed. Maria downed her glass of scotch and then grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler in front of her.

"How's things with the birthday boy?" Rhodey asked her. Maria glanced around the room to see where Steve had wondered off to, finding him stood talking to Nat and Bruce by the window. She watched him lean up against the window, holding a bottle of beer. He laughed at something Nat had said before his smile dropped. He looked around the room, searching for something. His eyes landed on her and his face broke out into a huge smile, finding what he was searching for. She gave him a smile back before glancing back at Rhodey.

"It's going well actually," Maria told him and Rhodey nodded. "Since you asked me about mine, how's your love life?" Maria asked with a smirk. 

"Well you know-" The man started to only be interrupted by the one and only Tony Stark.

"RHODEY!" Tony shouted over the music. "How you going man?" Tony asked, wrapping his arm around the man's neck and pulling him into a half hug.

"Going good," Rhodey said, smiling at Tony. "Loved the dancing."

"Oh my dancing is super. Hill, you see this man's dancing though... Fucking great," Tony said with a smirk. "Get your drink down you." Tony told Rhodey, who downed his beer.

"Sorry," Rhodey said to Maria as Tony pulled him into the middle of the room to dance with the others. Maria watched, laughing slightly at the two. Sam then slid up next to her, taking Rhodey's place. He turned to lean against the bar and face Maria.

"What do you want Wilson?" Maria asked she with a smirk, before taking a sip of her beer.

"You actually drink alcohol?" Sam asked pretending to be shocked. "I wouldn't of thought out of all the people here, that you would be drinking." Sam joked, a smirk on his lips.

"Got to let my hair down sometimes," Maria said, leaning forward on the bar and resting her elbows on it. Sam laughed at comment.

"It's good to see you Maria," Sam said and Maria nodded.

"Good to see you too," Maria said, lifting her beer to Sam, who knocked his beer bottle against her's. They stayed silent for a while until they were all told to more to the window and out onto the balcony.

Maria and Sam lent on the railing of the balcony as people crowded around them. Maria felt someone wrap their arms around her and she smiled, leaning into the touch.

"Finally joining me birthday boy," Maria said and Steve smiled against her skin as he kissed her neck.

"I thought I would enjoy the fireworks better if I was with you," Steve said and Sam cleared his throat. "And you too Sam," Steve add, smirking at the other man. Sam just rolled his eyes.   
"Doesn't matter, I know when I'm not wanted," Sam said before moving over to talk to Skye who smiled brightly at him. Steve placed another kiss on her neck. 

"You're not going to freak out on me. Have a mid life crisis?" Maria asked and Steve just smirked against her neck. He pulled away slightly to look at her. She turned her head to face him as the fireworks from the tower's rooftop. Red, blue and white fireworks splashed across the night sky, reflecting in Steve's eyes as Maria looked at him. Their gaze last until they both closed their eyes and lent towards each other. They kissed, soft at first before the building passion broke out. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVE!" The guests all shouted, making Maria and Steve pull away from each other. They both smirked at each other as the fireworks lite up the sky.


End file.
